buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Guardian Fira/Fighters Unite! Chapter 2: Friends and Rivals
The morning sun shone through the window in Chains room, heralding a new day. He could hear the alarm clock beeping constantly, but didn't care. The alarm was always going off, and half of the time he didn't set it. Actually that's not true, he NEVER set it. Hearty was the one who always set the alarm, but why'd she have to set it soooo early? He leaned over and looked at his clock, it read 6:30. He rolled back into his pillow and thought about the day ahead. He remembered the Buddyfight he had with Yuki yesterday. And how badly she beat him. "You awake yet?". Hearty's voice rang through his head and looked around the room, noticing she wasn't here. "Uh, yeah, Hearty where are you?" Chain questioned. "I'm downtown, I'm not wasting my time waiting for you to wake up", she responded. "Great to know, so why'd you wake me so early?" he questioned again. It went quiet for a few seconds, in the time he decided to get up, might as well since he can't get back to sleep. "Because we need to talk about yesterday" she replied. He didn't really want to talk about it at all. While losing didn't bother him, the first battle with his new deck ended in him losing in 2 turns, he needed to fix it, and he thinks thats why Hearty woke him early. Then he realised something. "Wait Hearty, why are you downtown so early?". "I'm looking around for booster packs, you need the support if you want to be better". He couldn't deny it, but he let her go with her judgement. Hearty always knew what was best for him. 12:09, Lunchroom The morning classes went by quickly for Chain. Specifically because he fell asleep during them, but was more than awake for lunch. Chain went through his usual routine of finding his seat in the lunchroom and started to dig in. "Chain, didn't see you yesterday at lunch", a voice quoted from above him. A tall blonde haired man stood in front of him wearing a very neat grey suit with a red tie. His glasses glinted to show Chains reflection. "Sorin". Chain didn't have much to say to him, he knew Sorin very well. "So I heard you you went against a new student and lost", he took a seat opposite him. Chain looked at him and opened his mouth to say something, when another voice cut him off."Ah get off his back Sorin, it was the first day back here". Another boy had walked up to the table, but he was younger than both Sorin and Chain. He also wore glasses and had white hair, Chain didn't recognize him, but Sorin sure did and it was he who spoke first. "Berith, so you made it into this school huh?". Berith looked at Sorin as if to say of course I made it, what were you expecting? But he quickly rolled his eyes and sat next to Chain. Being a new student, Chain felt it was only polite to introduce himself, "Hi, I'm Chain Shadowz". Berith replied, "I'm Berith Doraco". Sorin still wasnt done talking, "So where's Serena and that new girl?" he asked. Chain assumed that by new girl he meant Yuki, "Serena's cleaning up the homeroom and Yuki's still getting acquainted with the school grounds". Sorin was still staring at Chain, as if to predict his next move. Sorin always had his eye on the ball when it came to being competitive, but he always seemed to not care about non important things. Chain remembered that Sorin once traded away an entire Dragon Knight deck to a kid at the local card shop to buy a trial deck of Brave's Explosion. As long as he got what he wanted, he didn't care how he gets to it. And that dragon knight deck was expensive too, about 8 RRR and 12 RR. "So how's your deck looking now?" Sorin was, as always, more concerned about the fighting skill of his friends than how they were right now. Chain replied, "It's......improving. What about yours Berith?". Berith turned his attention to Chain and said, "Mine's good, missing one or two things but it's fine". Sorin decided to jump straight in onto the conversation, "So Berith, you fancy a fight after school?". Berith's yellow eyes looked and stared directly at Sorin, though you couldn't easily tell with his glasses. But you could easily predict his next answer, "Sure, I'll meet you in the plaza when I'm done in homeroom, I got assigned cleaning duties because I was late yesterday". Sorin looked confused, "It's not like you to be late for anything". Berith shared his confusion, "I know, but there was apparently some maniac destroying the market and the main road was closed off, police and roadcleaners were there for 20 minutes trying to clean up a whole cart of watermelon someone knocked over". Chain almost choked on his food, but managed to avoid laughing, while Sorin had already figured out what happened. EDITED ON 27/6/2014 3:27, School Plaza Sorin and Chain were waiting for Berith to show up. He said he would be late because of homeroom duties, which was mainly Chains fault. Both he and Sorin knew this, though Sorin didn't think it was as funny as Chain did. The afternoon sun felt warm on both their bodies. The sky was clear and picture perfect, great conditions for a Buddyfight. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late!", a voice shouted from the school. Chain turned to see Berith walking out of the school building towards both him and Sorin. Sorin never even raised his head. His head was looking downwards, eyes closed with a smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, just take your place Berith", Sorin declared. "Alright then", Berith replied. He walked past Chain, standing opposite Sorin. He picked out a card from his Core Deck Case and threw it into the sky, the speed the card moved made it look like a disk. "Let's go Abend!" shouted Berith. A bright light shone from the card and its shape changed. Large wings grew from a slowly expanding body, along with a tail. Legs and its head unfolded as the body grew and the shape finally settled onto the form a large gold coloured dragon, revealing Beriths buddy to be Gold Dragon, Abend. The dragon landed next to Berith, dwarfing him. The dragon was huge and fierce looking, but Sorin didn't flinch, nor even glance upwards. Sorin allowed the dust from Abends landing to settle before finally looking toward Berith. "Glaser", Sorin muttered. With that, a card from Sorin's Core Deck Case left the case and, like Abend, started to grow into a shape. This shape was more human, much smaller, before the glow disappeared and revealed Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser, to be Sorins buddy. Chain had already seen Ocker in action plenty of times, but he never grew tired of watching Sorin fight. Berith grasped hold of his Deck Case. His Case became encased in a glow, once again, the shape of the object changing. The Core Gadget slowly manifested into a shoulder pad, which continued to grow until it reached his wrist, the jewel manifesting on his shoulder, and finally, the time to Luminize had arrived. "Run wild and show your strength, dragons of pure ancestry. Luminize, Primordial Intellect!". The starting cards luminized around Berith, and now it was Sorin's turn. Sorin clutched his Core Gadget and, like Berith's, it started to change shape. The case hovered in front of Sorin for a few seconds while it grew wider and more circular, becoming a shield. Sorin placed his hand on jewel and started his luminization. "They fight together, fall together. The party has been formed! Luminize, United We Stand!". Sorins cards displayed in their usual positions, and now the Buddyfight was really ready to start. "RAISE THE FLAG!!", both players shouted and the corresponding flags appeared behind their respective players. "ANCIENT WORLD!!", Berith shouted. "DUNGEON WORLD!!", Sorin yelled. The fight had begun. SORINS MOVE Sorin: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Berith: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Sorin took the first move. "Charge and Draw", he threw a card into his gauge and drew a new one. He smiled as he looked at his cards, he already had a plan. "I equip myself with Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker". A card in his hand disappeared to pay the cost of Glory Seeker and a sword and shield appeared in his hands. "And I attack". Sorin leapt for Berith, striking him with the blade, draining his life to 7. END OF MOVE. BERITHS MOVE Sorin: Hand; 4. Gauge; 3. Life; 10. Berith: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 7. Berith had taken a large amount of damage from that, but he wasn't phased. He was used to his life being lowered, playing Ancient World, he had to be. "I draw, then Charge and Draw!". Berith also threw and drew a card. He looked over all his cards and decided on his move, though he didn't seem to confident. "Alright, I call Vitesse, Purple Diamond Dragon to my Center, and I call Dies, Azurite Dragon to my Left!" Two dragons emerged into the field, both looking quite vicious. "I also activate Dragon Dreams, allowing me to recover 3 life points!". Beriths life increased to 10. He looked straight at Sorin and grinned. "Vitesse and Dies, attack Sorin directly!" The dragons sped toward Sorin each slashing him, causing his life to reduce to 5. END OF MOVE SORINS MOVE Sorin: Hand; 4. Gauge; 3. Life; 5. Berith: Hand; 4. Gauge; 3. Life; 10. Sorin didn't even flinch from the attack, he knew what he was doing. Chain looked on in astonishment at how he could just stand there and take it. "I draw, Charge and Draw". Sorin's hand looked thin but he still smiled. "I Buddy Call to the Left. Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser. I also call Legendary Brave, Tasuku to my Right and Dancing Magician, Tetsuya to my Center". Two popular characters appeared on Sorins field, along with his Buddy, while 2 gauge disappeared. They all took a battle ready stance, and prepared to attack. "I Link Attack Vitesse with all my monsters". All three warriors ran for Vitesse, and a shine appeared in Sorins glasses. " Now all my Adventurers skills activate, let me explain. Tetsuya will give Tasuku Double Attack, then Glaser will get Penetrate, and Tasuku gives Tetsuya and himself Penetrate. When this attack hits your dragon, you'll take 4 damage". All three warriors destroyed Vitesse, and the Penetrate effects hit Berith for 4 damage, but that wasn't all. Berith blinked for a second and saw Tasuku leap at him, hitting him for another 2 damage, reducing his life to 4. Tasuku jumped back to Sorins side of the field before disappearing due to his skill. END OF MOVE BERITHS MOVE Sorin: Hand; 2. Gauge; 2. Life; 6. Berith: Hand; 4. Gauge; 3. Life; 4. Berith was still recoiling from the attacks, stunned that in a single turn, Sorin had dealt 6 damage to him, and it was likely to happen next turn too, unless he acted now. "I draw, then Charge and Draw". Berith picked up a card in his hand. "Its time, I need your help now", he whispered. "I Buddy Call to the Center, Gold Dragon, Abend!". Dies disappeared and Abend jumped from behind Berith to straight in front of him, ready to protect him with his life. Such was the honour of the Ancient World Dragons, to go down with their Buddy or go down trying. The Buddy Call granted Berith an extra life point, while decreasing the gauge by two. A card shot from the deck and into Abend, signifying Soulguard becoming active. Abend growled at the opposing Adventurers, causing them to shift backwards slightly. "I cast Divine Dragon Creation, drawing two cards". Berith's life dropped to 3 and his hand increased by two. "Next, I'll activate Dragon Emperor Legend, giving me one life, gauge and a new card" His resources slowly started to grow back from nothing. Chain looked on with a shine in his eye, wishing he could play at that skill level. "I activate the skill of Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova in my hand, discarding him to deal you one point of damage, and I use a second one". Chain had seen something similar to this before, his first fight with Yuki was brought back to him and he had a feeing that he knew how this was going to end. "Next, I'll use Dragon Thunder, destroying Tetsuya!". A large bolt of thunder shot from Abend's mouth, striking and defeating Tetsuya. "Now, Abend, Attack Ocker!". Abend raised his wings and took off, leaving a large dust cloud behind. He flew round the arena and dove straight into Ocker, completely destroying him. "FINAL PHASE!!" Berith shouted. "I pay 3 Gauge to activate my impact card!" Three cards vanished from his gauge and flew into his hand. "EVIL CRUSHER, STEEL DRAGON BARRAGE!!" Berith threw the ball of energy into Sorin, who once again, didn't flinch. Another large dust cloud surrounded Sorin. Sorin's life was at 4, while the impact card was capable of dealing four damage, so the game was over, going to Berith. "I destroy my Glory Seeker and use its skill". Sorin's voice was heard inside the dust cloud. "I reveal the top card of my deck". Sorin's life count above his head read 0, but he was still playing. He placed his hand on the jewel of his Core Gadget and lifted a card from it. The card he lifted from his Gadget was, Continue!. A spell card. The life count above Sorin's head increased to 3. Berith had not won. END OF MOVE SORINS MOVE Sorin: Hand; 2. Gauge; 2. Life; 3. Berith: Hand; 3. Gauge; 2. Life; 4. Sorin still showed little to no emotion during his turn. "I draw, Charge and Draw". His smile grew wider, Chain had seen that smile before, and he knew what it meant. "I activate Rolling Stone", Sorin declared. Two cards from his gauge flew into the school building and a large boulder appeared from the door, heading towards Abend. The boulder hit him, and he vanished from the field. "Rolling stone destroys any monsters in the center, whether they have any soul or not" Sorin explained. Just then, a fragment of Abend's scales flew at Berith, hitting him and knocking his life to 1. Abend's lifelink had kicked in. "I call Glaser to my Center" Sorin announced. Ocker reappeared on the field in the center position. "Now ATTACK!" Ocker leapt through the air and with his sword, slashed a clean cut through the last of Berith's life points. GAME OVER. WINNER: SORIN YOSHIKAGE Chain looked on at what just happened. Sorin pulled back from the brink of defeat and achieved victory at the last second. Chain wondered if he would become that skilled someday, but let that thought go as he walked over to Berith. Sorin looked on from his original position. His smile faded as he looked at Berith standing up from the shock of the attack. He felt as if he was wasting his time fighting Berith, and had no desire to fight Chain. "Glaser, let's go". Ocker stood by Sorin as he walked away, but showed much more concern for Berith than Sorin did. But he didn't say anything. What really angered Ocker, was that he never did. Chain helped Berith get onto his feet, the shock of the attack knocked him onto his back, but luckily he wasn't injured. "ARGH!. Not again!" Berith screamed, "That's the 7th time in a row he's beaten me". Berith's anger was very apparent and Chain didn't know what to do. He understood how he felt, he once felt like that. Chain suddenly smiled, an idea came to his head. "Hey Berith, what if you and I became each others Tuners?". Berith looked up from his anger. He still felt humiliated, but now he felt more determined than ever. "You got it Chain!". Berith held out his hand, Chain grasped it and shook. From this point on, they would be each others Tuners. "And next time, I'll beat him for sure!" Berith declared. The afternoon sun still shone bright that day as they both went home to fine tune their decks. Next time, they would win their matches. So thank you all for your patience in this part of the fanfic. I thought I should upload this part now so you guys have something to read while I attend the Birmingham Buddy Challenge. I hope I'll see some of you guys there. And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to the next one!! Category:Blog posts